Ryden Cortes
Ryden Cortes is a male half-werewolf played by a user of the same name. He is currently 18 years of age and practices Saradominism. Ryden has relationships with several people, including Elizabeth Cortes - his mother, Alex Cortes - his late father, Lucifer Draculea - his uncle, and Renthgar - his godfather. Appearance: Clothing and Equipment On his torso, Ryden wears a steel chainbody that was crafted professionally. The same durable material garbs his legs as a pair of platelegs. His feet are protected by a pair of steel boots, and he wears a green necklace he recieved from his godfather, Renthgar, as a parting gift one day. Ryden carries a blue, rune sword, sheathed in a standard scabbard, by his side. Facial Features Ryden is quite handsome, his biological father and mother being he reason for that. He has a smooth face, Renthgar's herblore abilities making a cream to keep the face smooth and flawless. His ears are perfectly shaped to his face, as well as his jaw bones toned. His nose is also perfectly shaped, not too sharp and not too flat, as is his chin. Bodily Features Ryden is fairly fit, though not brolic. He has a muscular body, as well as a six "pack", but they wouldn't be as toned as many others. His fingers would have calluses from the days of his archery training. His right arm would be slightly more muscular than his left, due to him using his right hand as his main hand for everyday life. Not a scar would be on his body, Renthgar taking good care of him. Personality If a word were to be used to describe Ryden, it would be trustworthy. Even through being spoiled, he has remained kind and gentle to those whom have been kind to him in response. Ryden would be a lot like the modern day young-adult, wanting to have fun and experience all there is. Ryden would be intelligent, as well, him learning much from various teachers. He is not fearless, and if put into a pressured situation, his thoughts can scramble, though he ttends to remain strong now for the sake of protecting his dragon. Other Details Strengths Ryden would excel in medical areas, as well as herblore. His mathematics and science skills would be great as well. His knowledge on history would be good, as well. He would be able to conjure his own magicks without the need of runes, but for now only the elemental spells, and they would be basic. He would have also been taught druidic magical healing. His swordsmanship would be average, as well as his archery. He could also do telepathy. He also possesses a young adult blue dragon, which was initially his mothers and now his. Weaknesses Ryden's mind, never being exposed to mental magicks other than telepathy, wouldn't be guarded heavily. Other than this, his weaknesses wouldn't be known. Knowledge Ryden knows and can fluently use common-speak, the ancient language, (broken) elven, ogren, dwarven, and canic. In addition, he is currently in the process of learning the demonic infernal language. History Pre-Roleplay Post-Roleplay Category:Werewolves Category:Saradominist Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Crossbreeds